Those Who Wait
by daiikenkai
Summary: Good things come to those who wait.


**A/N: After sitting on the idea for what seems like forever and a day, I have come out of hiding to post this! XD The fic was originally filled anonymously at LiveJournal on the HTTYD_kink_meme. I loved the end result so much that I decided I would share it with everyone. Kills the anonymity, but whatever. **

**The prompt was Hiccup finds himself extremely turned on by his very pregnant wife. **

**This is my first HTTYD fic, so don't be too harsh! (I have another one I just started, so be on the lookout for that!)**

**WARNING: strong language and smut**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in this story belong to DreamWorks and I am making no profit from this story.**

**

* * *

**"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I really, really, do," Astrid said, running her hand over her belly as she gazed at her reflection in the water. "You did this to me. You made me fat."

Hiccup shook his head and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You're still as beautiful as you were before, only, you know, now you have a baby or two inside you."

Astrid slumped onto the rock behind her and leaned back, her hand still resting on her belly. "Don't remind me: twins on the first fucking try. Thor's Beard, Hiccup. You have magic sperm or something." Her lips curled into a smile at her comment and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He was looking her over just the same way he did on their wedding day.

She missed her thinner figure, she did, but she also grinned when she walked through the village now. Everyone could see her growing heavy with child, and congratulated her and told her how pregnancy gave her a glow. She was ecstatic about being pregnant. Hiccup was too, but that feeling didn't come until _after_ he had regained consciousness.

The couple had left their dragons at home today and trekked down to the cove. It was their favorite place to go, with the water and the exclusivity of being away from everyone. With two large dragons in a tiny, newly-built home, it was hard for them to be alone.

It was Hiccup's idea and he had led her by the hand through the forest and along the rocks to the moss and the water. Being alone with him here reminded Astrid of their first flight when Hiccup had turned her world upside down.

"Magic sperm aside, when are you going to let me touch you?" Hiccup pouted as he stepped toward her, his hand trailing up her thigh. She raised her arm up to whack his hand away, but she withdrew it just as quickly and just looked at him while she leaned back on a rock, using her palms for support.

"Now," she said in a low voice, lifting her head up so he could see the smirk lining her lips.

Hiccup let out a long breath he wasn't aware he was holding and his eyes were slightly wide. "Wait, you mean you're actually going to let me touch you?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and slid off the rock, using Hiccup for balance. "Do it now before I change my mind," she hissed.

He didn't have to be told twice. He smiled at her and kissed deeply her before she could protest, slipping her dress and linen panties off her with an ease she didn't know he was capable of. He smiled when she was nude in front of him, and found himself kissing and nipping at every bit of exposed skin. Her fingers curled and became tangled in his hair, her heavy pants and gasps against his ear only egging him on.

Her hips were rolling against him as soon as he had started kissing her, and she had to press her thighs together to quell the throbbing heat between her legs. Why was she so shy before? The thought now seemed to blow her mind when she had a man _wanting her_, wanting her so badly even though her belly was swollen to almost three times its normal size. She gasped so loudly she was sure the village could hear her when his fingers found that familiar bud of flesh and she was about ready to scream when he pulled away, leaving her legs shaking with need.

Hiccup's clothes came off just as quickly (if not even moreso) and he sighed happily, looking her up and down. "I don't get it, Astrid. Are you some kind of goddess or something? I mean seriously you look good whether you're skinny or with babies in your belly. I think you could be morbidly obese and I'd still want you."

Astrid punched his arm in that trademark way of hers and pushed him down to the ground, smirking down at him. "Shut up. You're full of shit." Still, her cheeks were tinged pink and she was shaking violently merely from the looks he was giving her.

"Astrid, I'm serious," he said, reaching down to stroke himself. He bucked his hips up into his hand a few times and kept talking, albeit a bit breathlessly. "You are so beautiful. I know you'll never agree with me, but it's true." He let out a gasp when he felt something wet against his cock and his fingers started digging at the grass beneath them. When he opened his eyes, he almost passed out at the sight of his very pregnant wife's lips wrapped around his erection. "I caught a glimpse of you, from the side, and, _gods,_ I don't know what it is about you like this but I just want you even more than I normally do." His fingers tugged and pulled at Astrid's hair, making her moan around his cock. He knew she liked that and he smirked at the reactions that came out of her, only turning him on more.

She lifted her head for a moment and her hand replaced her lips, stroking him hard and tight. "Tell me more," she whispered, kissing along the length of his shaft. She stared right into his eyes and panted.

"Gooood _fuck_, you are good with your hands." The comment elicited a smirk from Astrid and she kept going, gripping him even tighter and letting her finger run along his slit teasingly. He cursed and made her smirk grow wider. "Gods. Your hair, your skin, your hips, your breasts, gods, _everything-_it all changed when you got pregnant and I wanted to just slam you against the nearest wall and have my way with you."

Astrid's cheeks were burning with the blush that had crept onto them, and she was more turned on now than she had ever been. "Why? I'm so fat now." She looked down sadly at her tummy and Hiccup sat up slightly so he could look at her better.

"I don't care. I don't see you any differently than I did before and there is something so fucking _arousing_ and dangerous about making love to my pregnant wife."

She could listen to him talk to her like that all day but right now she couldn't wait. She had held out for seven months and now she wanted him. She wanted him badly. "Then fuck me already," she breathed out, scooting so she was against the rock. Her hand went back to the heat in between her thighs and she sat at an angle where they would both be comfortable.

He sat on his knees in front of her and pressed himself inside of her. Astrid gasped as he entered her and dug her fingernails into his back, leaving red half-moon marks behind. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed her heels into his hips, trying to get him as close as possible despite the bulge in her belly.

Hiccup bit and kissed all along her neck, leaving marks everywhere his lips touched. Astrid was gasping beneath him and their hips were rocking in time together in a fast, heated rhythm. He felt his thighs start to quake already but he was _not_ going to give in that quickly. His hands cupped her breasts and rubbed along her hardened nipples, trying to get a sound - anything - out of her. She was biting her knuckles and her hips were rolling so quickly against him now and she needed release; he wanted to give her that release.

Astrid opened her eyes long enough to move Hiccup's hand back to that heat he had found earlier and she let out the most arousing noise he had ever heard, causing him to groan and bite down hard on her neck. Their hips moved together and rocked against each other until he was at those final thrusts where he knew he was going to break.

They both came together and collapsed onto the moss, breathing heavily as they rode out their high.

After a few moments of long, breathy silence, Hiccup pulled out of her and rested his head on her belly, giggling when he felt the twins kicking at him. Astrid was the first one to speak, "Odin's Ghost, Hiccup. Was that your plan all along? Knocking me up so we could have fucking _mind-blowing_ sex?"

Hiccup grinned at her and leaned up to kiss her softly, shuddering when he tasted himself on her lips. "See, now you're catching on."


End file.
